


milkshakes

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Diners, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Diners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Milkshakes, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t feel right to be back at school so soon after the accident at Eichen; Malia feels uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by an anon on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> 

The two hop out of Lydia’s blue car and link arms instantly. It doesn’t feel right to be back at school so soon after the accident at Eichen; Malia feels uneasy. Her feelings seem to take a backseat as the sun shines down on Lydia’s hair. She realizes just how radiant Lydia is.

“Why are we back so soon?” Malia sighs. “Why are _you_ back so soon?”

She watches as Lydia quirks an eyebrow at her. “Do you want me to leave?”

Malia frowns and almost tightens her hold on Lydia’s arm. “Well, yes. I want you to go home and I want you to be safe.”

Lydia playfully rolls her eyes as they walk down the stairs to the library entrance. “Look, I’ve got you right by my side, Malia. You can take care of me.”

She suppresses a growl as they sit down at a table with Scott and Kira. Malia wants to tell Lydia that she’s missing the point. Malia isn’t as strong as used to be; what if she can’t protect Lydia? She wants to tell her that she’s worried this could happen again - that it could be worse.

“Are you okay, Malia?” Scott asks, his eyes flicking down to Malia’s hands.

Her claws lie against the table; she didn’t even notice them. Everyone’s looking at her, but Malia tucks her hand under the table, out of everyone’s line of vision.

“I slept in this morning,” Malia shrugs. She knows that Scott can hear her lie, but Lydia and Kira just might believe it.

“Me too,” Scott replies, as if to cover for her.

The group are silent until the bell rings. Each of them exchange goodbyes and begin walking to class. Before Malia can leave the library, she’s hurled against the bookshelves.

“You got stronger,” She grunts. She looks down at Lydia’s hand spread flush against her stomach.

Lydia looks up at her. “What’s going on, Malia?”

“Nothing?” Malia tells her.

Lydia moves her hand off of Malia’s stomach and places it on the wall. “Scott doesn’t sleep in; he hasn’t slept in since the bite. Why was he covering for you?”

Malia bites the inside of her cheek, and doesn’t respond to Lydia’s question. She crosses her arms against her chest and leans against the bookcase.

“The claws?” Lydia prompts.

Her eyes instantly flicker to her hands. Thankfully, her claws are nowhere to be seen. Malia lets out a sigh of relief and watches Lydia.

“Look,” she says. “If you’re not feeling well, I think it’s best that we take the day off.”

“We?” Malia says, her eyes widening. “Half an hour ago you said you wanted to be here!”

Lydia shakes her head and places her soft hand in Malia’s. “Come on, let’s get some milkshakes.”

“But you classes Lyd-”

“They don’t matter,” Lydia says, cutting her off. “I can miss another day. I’ll catch up.”

Malia tries not to feel guilty as they drive to the milkshake diner. She taps her fingers on her thigh the whole way there, but nothing seems to stop the feeling of panic setting in. She stays close to Lydia as they walk into the near-empty diner.

“The usual for you two?” Margot asks. She always seems to be working when the two decide to go out for milkshakes.

Malia doesn’t say anything, so Lydia speaks for her and orders their milkshakes.

They sit down in their usual booth in the corner, right next to the space heater. Malia finds herself listening to every sound within a block radius of the diner. It’s quiet, but if she hears anything _off_ , she’s going to grab Lydia and run. She has to keep Lydia safe.

“Malia?” Lydia asks, her voice soft. “Please tell me what’s going on. You know that I care about you.”

“I care about you too,” Malia replies. “That’s why I’m keeping you safe.”

“Keeping me safe?” Lydia asks.

Malia nods. “I already lost you once in Eichen, I’m not going to lose you again. You mean everything to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you, so I’m keeping you **safe** , okay?”

She lets out a breath of air as their milkshakes a put down in front of them.

“Enjoy!” Margot says, winking. She must have heard part of their conversation. If she heard it all, she probably wouldn't be winking. Maybe she'd offer some tissues.

Malia picks up her strawberry flavoured milk, but almost spills it down her top. She quickly places the tall glass down and watches her hands. Jitter, jitter, jitter. Malia’s never had the jitters before; she didn’t even know that hands did this.

“Lydia, what’s happening to me?” She asks, her voice raised. “How can I keep you safe when I’m like this?”

She hears the hiccup in Lydia’s voice as she talks. “You’re going to be fine, Malia. Take it slow, then we can go back to my place and watch a movie.”

“My hands are shaking; they’ve never done this before,” Malia tells her. “What’s happening, Lydia?!”

She feels hot tears fall down her cheeks. Malia goes to wipe them away, but Lydia presses her lips against hers. For a moment her ears fail to pick up any noise, and all she hears is the soft hum of Lydia’s heartbeat.

“We can go and see Deaton after this, if you want to,” Lydia suggests. She holds Malia’s hands in her own and squeezes them gently. “Whatever this is, ‘Lia, I’ll get you through this. That’s what girlfriends are for, right?”

“Girlfriends?” Malia asks. “As in dating girlfriends?”

“If that’s what you want us to be,” Lydia says.

“Is that what you want us to be?”

Lydia smiles. “I think so. What about you?”

Malia nods once more and shuffles closer to Lydia. She pushes aside the thoughts of protection and guarding and turns to her milkshake. Lydia moves the glass forward for Malia and adjusts the straw.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Lydia says.

Malia feels Lydia press a kiss to her temple. It’s sweet and warming, just like Lydia.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
